


My life is in shambles

by iheartloofas, juvenna_reverie



Series: Week Three of Quarantine [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Avatar: The Last Airbender, My Immortal, Star Wars - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartloofas/pseuds/iheartloofas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenna_reverie/pseuds/juvenna_reverie
Summary: Just a simple coffee shop au :)
Relationships: Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way/Han Solo, Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way/Joseph Joestar, Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way/Zeus
Series: Week Three of Quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824034
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	My life is in shambles

**Author's Note:**

> preps can stay da fukc away

Hi my name is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. But im fuckin broke! I cant buy black lipstick and the new MCR album without getting a shitty job with the preps!

I waz walking to my shitty fucking job. I get into the Starbuck and tye my ripped apron around by corset and toss my shiny hair over my shoulder. My ugly prep boss tried to tell me i waznt being appropriate. I put up my middle finger at him. Hes a whiny little bitch boy who cant handle hes actually an e-boy. Double gross.

“Ebony!” Sokka roars at me.

“What!” I roar back.

“Ur on closing duty today, dont forget!” he said.

Its bad enough working for the preps at Barstucks, but now i have to clean up their shitty coffe too?! If Voldemort hadnt told me i needed to work here i would have burned ir to the ground. I put on my best playlist (MCR and GC duh!) and flash by rockin fangs at the preps who try to come in. But then some hunk comes in and like doesnt even care that im a vampire? He walks up to the counter and smiles, but hes old as fuck so its kinda gross.

“What can i get u” I say depressed.

“I need a a venti, iced, sugar free, vanilla latte with soy milk at exactly 23 degrees, with whipped cream shaped like a lightning bolt” the old hunk snarled. “And you better get it exactly or else im calling your manager and ill get you fyred”.

I was gunna curse him out but his eyes had sooo much depression and sadness in them that i wasnt really mad anymore.

“Name?” I asked curiously.

“Its Zeus, dont forget it cutie” he winked and sat back down. Still gross but maybe he was kinda hot.

I made Zeuss drink nd wrote some MCR lyrics on the cup and wuz drawin little bats when i saw some dipshit tryn to steal the fucking cups! I let out a hiss and my ruby red orbs shone at him. But he just stood there and smiled!

“Stop stealing the shitty fucking cups!” I screamed scarily.

“Im not stealing the cups” he smirked.

“I saw you stealing the cups!”i said, descending into madness.

“But i wasnt stealing the cups” he said.

Its times like these that i remember the gun voldemort gave me. But then i remembered i told draco (gawd what a hottie) that i wouldnt kill anyone else until the next full moon. But then i saw that H E had a gun just like mine!

“Omg do you know woldemort too?!’ i gasped.

“Whos askin” he said, pullin out his gun and pointing it at me.

“Im Enoby Da’rkness dementia Raven way bitch! Who the fuk r u?” i hollered.

“Im Han Solo, pilot of the millennium falcon, thats fucking who!” e=he roared back at me. He stopped pointing his gun at me and came up to the counter.

“I do work for voldemort, maybe well work together sometime hot stuff” he said flirtily before leaving the store. I threw a tumblr at him as he left.

It wuz almost closing time and no one else was in the store! After my shift i would have enough money to buy GC tickets so i wanted to get home fast. But then right before i was gonna close, some guy stormed towards the counter. I wanted to punch him but i wanted to go home too so i just decided to be nice (AN: Ebony kan be niice 2 ok!! She isnt a mary sue! You all r just haters)

“What can i get you” i said monotonously.

“Ludacris fool, shut up im thinking” he said smugly.

“H-” i tried to say

“Youre next line is “hurry up so i can close asshole””. He cut me off

“Urry up so i can close asshole” and then i gasped, my gorgeous black and purple hair falling behind me.”

The guy stood there for 10 minutes! Making um sounds. I was supposed to close 5 minutes ago! But everytime i tried to tell him to hury up he just knew wut i waz gunna say and then posed like a beta cuck. Now i was never gonna get my concert tickets!

I ran to the back counter and found a stake to stab myself with when the guy zapped it out of my hands!

“Fool, you think i dont know you want to go to the good charlotte concert?” he smirked[. He then put a ticket into the tip jar and winked.

“Ill see you there” he said before strutting out the door, striking a pose right before.

I blushed when he left and took the concert ticket and put it in my back pocket and closed up the store. I met 3 major hotties today, and got good charlotte tickets! I went home and changed into sheer lacy black pajamas and ate a bowl of count chocula cereal with blood instead of milk then got into my coffin to go to sleep. But what about Draco and vampire Potter!? I cried sexily in my coffin. Whatevs they just dont have 2 know ;)


End file.
